Ella en realidad es muy linda
by Chizuruh
Summary: De todas las chicas del colegio, esa que iba siempre vestida de hombre ... tenia algo especial


Era una sábado por la mañana cuando decidió salir a trotar a la pista que estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, era un circuito de dos kilómetros y medio de largo preparado especialmente para aquellos que quisieran entrenar, tenia arboles en el borde de la acera y una bonita plaza en el centro. Aquel día estaba ideal para hacer ejercicio por la mañana, no había casi viento y estaba despejado, ademas de que hacia una buena temperatura, lo que le ahorraba salir a correr con una campera y regresar en remera de mangas cortas.

Estaba mirando al cielo a través de los arboles cuando una persona paso junto a el corriendo, era una mujer rubia, alta y de cabello corto, usando un top y short deportivos color azul, esa persona se le hacia conocida, ¿donde la había visto?. Se concentro en lo que podía ver de esa mujer, era muy delgada, con hombros pequeños, una bonita cintura y piernas largas y bien torneadas. Trato de alcanzarla, pero ella llevaba una velocidad muy superior a la de el, por lo que aun corriendo a su máxima velocidad no podía llegar a estar a su altura. Espero a que ella llegara a la esquina y cuando doblo pudo verla de perfil, "¿Tenoh?".

Le puso mas fuerza a sus pasos, y casi con lo ultimo que le quedaba de energía logro estar a unos metros de ella.

-¡Tenoh!- llamo, y recién cuando la rubia alertada por el llamado se detuvo a ver de quien provenía pudo ponerse frente a ella, era unos cinco centímetros mas baja que el, y a pesar de haberla visto correr kilómetro y medio, estaba como si recién hubiera comenzado a entrenar, mientras que el estaba completamente sudado por el esfuerzo y tomando grande bocanadas de aire para poder recuperarse.

-¿Si?- pregunto mirándolo con una expresión interrogante, era ella definitivamente. Aunque en el colegio siempre iba vestida con el uniforme masculino, todos en el curso sabían de su verdadera naturaleza y a nadie parecía importarle que fuera vestida de esa forma. Viéndola de cerca, tenia un rostro con rasgos muy finos y delicados, y en ese momento el cabello corto lejos de hacerla ver masculina la hacia mas refinada.

-Soy... compañero tuyo... en el colegio Mugen...-decía mientras se interrumpía para tomar aire entre las palabras.

-Disculpa, no te recuerdo...- aquello le cayo como un balde de agua fría.

-Mi nombre es...

-¡Sos el que se sienta detrás de Michiru!- dijo de pronto cortándolo, es verdad, delante de el se sentaba aquella violinista que siempre estaba con ella.

-¡Si soy yo!... jeje... buenos días... ¿Corres siempre acá?

-Buenos días, cada tanto, por lo general entreno en otra parte, disculpa... tengo que seguir...- dijo sonriendole y se continuo su rápida marcha.

El sábado dio espacio al domingo y el domingo al lunes, durante lo que fue aquel fin de semana se dedico a investigar un poco mas a su compañera de curso. Resulto que desde chica corría en el circuito automovilístico de la ciudad y había ganado numerosos premios a su corta edad, era conocida por su talento en la pista de carreras y destacaba también en algunos deportes. La mayoría de los artículos con los que se había encontrado se referían a ella como "el" famoso corredor de autos, aunque en realidad fuera una chica.

Incluso la trataban así en algunos artículos que leyó muy por arriba, donde hablaban de ella y su "relación" con aquella joven hermosa y talentosa violinista Michiru Kahio, quien era un prodigio de la música y la pintura. Pero no presto mucha atención a esos ya que después de todo ellas eran dos chicas y la información debía estar exagerada. Durante aquellos dias habia estado pensando mucho en ella y estaba ansioso de volver a cruzarla en el colegio.

No se decepciono al verla caminar en dirección al aula por el pasillo del colegio con el uniforme masculino (como siempre), iba acompañada como siempre de su amiga con quien hablaba de valla a saber que asunto.

-¡Buenos di...!- comenzó a decir, pero un grupo numerosos de chicas la rodeo en ese momento reclamando su atención, por lo que hasta su compañera se vio alejada de ella. Para cuando finalmente se pudo librar de todas, la campana ya había sonado, y todos debían entrar al aula.

Unas aburridas tres horas después, sonó el timbre del receso. Como siempre ella se levanto primero y fue en busca de la violinista, lo cual le brindaba una oportunidad perfecta.

-¡Hola!- saludo ella adelanandose a lo que el planeaba hacer, la chica que estaba sentada delante suyo sorprendida se volteo a mirarlo.

-¡Hola Tenoh!- saludo el alegre de que ella le hubiera prestado atención.

-Disculpa que no te reconocí el otro día

-No hay problema- sintió una mirada sobre el, y se percato de que era de la chica Kahio quien lo escaneaba con la mirada sin disimular.

-¿Que otro día?- le pregunto a la rubia con un dulce tono de voz.

-El sábado, cuando salí a correr...

-¡Por eso no estabas en la cama cuando desperté!- la chica mas alta miro a su amiga con una clara expresión de que guardara silencio- ¿salimos?-pregunto ella a su ves con una sonrisa ignorando a su amiga.

-Si, vamos... ¡hasta luego!-saludo y las dos chicas salieron del aula.

Aquel comentario le había resultado extraño, pero decidió ignorarlo. Durante aquella semana le presto especial atención a su compañera rubia. Era realmente difícil acercarse a ella, cuando no estaba con la violinista, estaba practicando algún deporte o rodeada de otras chicas. Apenas sonaba el timbre de salida ambas desaparecían del colegio, y por las mañanas siempre llegaban juntas pocos minutos antes de que las clases den comienzo. Esas dos se entendían con la mirada y hasta parecían ocultar algo , varias veces las vio murmurando cosas y mirando con la interrogación en sus rostros algunas partes del colegio a las cuales estaba prohibido acercarse. Pero todo eso solo pudo incrementar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por esa bella y llamativa chica.

Tres semanas mas tarde, salia del colegio en dirección a su casa, aquel día tanto la rubia como la violinista habían faltado a clases sin dar motivo, y lo cierto es que últimamente tenían este comportamiento lo que comenzaba a general rumores entre los demás alumnos (no solo sobre su verdadera relación, si no que parecían ocultar algo mas). Incluso días antes unas alumnas habían visto a la violinista discutir con una alumna de primer año en la azotea, y también se escuchaban rumores de que la corredora de autos había discutido con chicas de otro colegio en la entrada del edificio.

Como fuera, estaba cortando camino por el parque de la ciudad cuando la vio a ella.

Estaba apoyada contra un gran roble y mostrando un estilo completamente distinto al usual. Tenia una minifalda negra bastante corta que dejaba lucir sus bonitas piernas, una remera blanca con un generoso escote y una chaqueta negra remangada. Estaba simplemente apoyada en el árbol, sola, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la mirada distraída. Se veía tan linda y femenina con esa ropa ¿por que vestía siempre así?, seguro que tendría a mas de uno de sus compañeros detrás.

Un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza mientras se escondía detrás del árbol en el que ella estaba, "¿y si simplemente saltaba frente a ella y a besaba?", el pensamiento se desvaneció no mas termino de formularlo, de ninguna forma, ella era una experta en judo, lo había visto durante el campamento Mugen unos días atrás, ¡pero cuanto le hubiera gustado hacerlo!, y acercarse y poner sus manos en aquella pequeña cintura, sobre todo ahora que su amiga no estaba cerca.

Una vocesita lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza ya llegue!- ¡no podía ser!, ¡es que la había invocado con la mente!, la violinista corría hacia la rubia con un solero verde a tono con su cabello.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- dijo ella aun en su postura, el se asomo un poco para espiar y termino perdiéndose nuevamente en el cuerpo de la chica mas alta hasta que sintió una mirada fría sobre el, era esa violinista que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunto.

-Claro- afirmo ella.

-Pero antes...- dijo abrazando a la chica mas alta por la cintura, y estirándose un poco para ganar altura la beso el los labios, ahí en el parque, delante de todo el mundo, y la otra chica, lejos de rechazarla, también la abrazo para profundizar el beso,- ¿mejor?

-Si.

-¿Soy mejor que la princesa?

-¿Como...?-pregunto sorprendía

-No importa, esta bien, solo vamos...-la corto. Antes de irce, la chica mas bajita miro con disimulo hacia donde estaba el y le sonrió, luego ambas desaparecieron del parque.

Tenia que aceptarlo, todas las señales apuntaban a que esas dos chicas eran mas que amigas, y ahora eso solo lo afirmaba. Un poco decepcionado se fue del parque, había sido un amor fugaz hacia la chica mas enigmática del aula. El destino quiso que no la vuelva a cruzar, ellas dos habían dejado de asistir a clases pocos días antes de que una sorpresiva explosión destruyera gran parte del colegio Mugen una madrugada.

Quizás algún día la volvería a ver.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Historia cortita que simplemente se me ocurrió y decidí escribirla :) (se basaría en los primero capítulos de Sailor Moon Crystal season lll)**

 **Pobre chico, se fijo en alguien que jamas lo miraría, y Michiru como siempre marcando terreno xD , no le puse nombre al protagonistra por que no era relevante, simplemente imaginen a gusto un alumno del Mugen.**

 **Como siempre, la historia original le pertenece a Naoto Takeuchi, yo simplemente imagine esta divertida situación :)**


End file.
